


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grey-Asexual Alastor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Experimentation, Vintage Sex Toys, Weird Biology, do not try at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: "Is that a sex toy, or a torture device?""....Is there a difference?"
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267
Collections: My favorite Hazbin_Hotel fic list of all time.





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

"What in the name of all that is unholy is _that_"

Angel Dust's eyes were fixed wide to the device loudly buzzing in his new beau's hand, which looked like a bizarre cross between a hairdryer and an electric toothbrush. Of course, he recognized the device from his years on earth, but....there was no way Alastor was _serious_ about this, right? This must be some kind of joke, or scare tactic.

"I thought you, of all people, would be able to recognize a personal massager when you see one." Alastor said just a touch impatiently. "We discussed this prior; You and I agreed that toys would be a good starting place for any sort of sexual interaction between us. Or have you already forgotten?"

"Yeah I remember that conversation very clearly, but answer me this: Is that a sex toy, or a torture device?"

"...Is there a difference?" Alastor asked with a sadistic grin that sent a chill down Angel's spine.

"_Yes_, actually. And no one's used a fucking _polar cub_ since the 50s, you freak. You're gonna electrocute someone with that thing! Or at least give em some kind of infection. And I sure as hell ain't volunteering for the job!"

Alastor's expression changed almost imperceptibly into one Angel recognized as a pout, but he switched off the outdated device. That was something Angel did appreciate about having Alastor as a partner. Unlike picky clients, he was willing to talk about things and negotiate them. It was a part of their relationship he absolutely treasured.

"If whatever you are about to suggest is going to involve _modernizing_-" His lip curled into a sneer as he worked the word out. "I must confess that I am highly disinterested."

Angel Dust let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh, sitting up from his sultry reclined position. Honestly, he really should've suspected this. Alastor seemed perpetually stuck in the 30s in everything else, why he thought this would be any different was beyond him. Still, he thought, that 'personal massager' was in immaculate condition for the age it must have been. In fact, it looked fresh out of the department store health and wellness section where he'd bought his first one back in 1934. Ah, fun times.

"Al, baby, there are some things ya just shouldn't compromise on. This is positively primitive. I mean...this is _rubber_. The _bacteria growth_ alone..ugh I don't even wanna think about it." Angel said with a shudder

"Then don't think about it. Besides, it hasn't been _used_. That's just....unsanitary." 

"It's unsanitary any way you put it. Ya can't sterilize rubber like you can medical-grade silicone, you dinosaur."

Even as he as argued, Angel found his gaze wandering back to the device in question. No matter how outdated, the very picture of Alastor holding a vibrator was enough to make his head swim. As if sensing his train of thought, Alastor's near-constant smile turned to a smirk.

"You bring up a good point, dearest. One that I will consider in our....future ventures. In the meantime-" he gestured vaguely with the toy. "Surely it couldn't hurt to break the thing in, hm?"

"I hate you." Angel said falsely. "I hate you and your damn infuriating ability to bat your pretty little eyes and talk me into anything."

"So I take it you're in?" Alastor asked, tone dripping with sweet seduction, batting his eyes in a rather intentional way.

"Yeah I'm in. But if anything goes haywire with your freaky vintage vibe, I'll kill you myself."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Now, if you don't mind?"

He gestured for Angel to lie back down, and Angel obliged, spreading his legs as he did so. Funny. He felt...nervous. Exposed. Vulnerable. Sex was one thing. He understood it. Hell, he'd made a career out of it. But sex _with Alastor?_ That was a different beast entirely. Suddenly he was 17 again, in the back of the senator's son's rolls royce, hitching up his skirts and hoping he doesn't go to hell for premarital sex. Well, so much for that part, huh?

Alastor's hand stroked up his thigh, gentle, yet firm, and it sent a shudder through him. Truthfully he was glad he'd stripped beforehand, otherwise he'd have probably called the whole thing off and kicked his insane boyfriend out of his room. He was still considering it even as Alastor's hands continued their exploration, but then he stroked a finger across Angel's wet entrance and all trace of doubt left his mind. It wasn't even a "sexy" touch, really- more curious than anything- and yet the sheer anticipation of what it meant made the blood rush south.

"I must confess, I hadn't anticipated that you would be so sensitive." Alastor remarked, spreading him with the same almost scientific curiosity.

"Only for you~" Angel flirted, rolling his hips.

"If you're going to be obscene, I'm going to leave." He said flatly, however even as he made threats, he brought a thumb up to press at Angel's clit, earning him a sharp gasp.

Angel Dust thought about coming up with some sarcastic quip, but bit his tongue on account of unskilled and hesitant fingers suddenly moving in just the right ways. Somehow he'd manged to seduce his notoriously frigid partner and he didn't want to do anything to break the spell. Instead, he laid back against the pillows, eyes sliding shut, leaving himself at Alastor's mercy. It wasn't the act, so much as who was preforming it that made the heat pool in Angel's belly. In fact the lazy circles being rubbed against him while Alastor got a feel for the act were hardly enough to get him off, but he rocked into the touch just the same, unable to keep an eager grin from his face. Apparently bored with that, Alastor's hands wandered, spreading him open, smearing viscous fluid into his plush fur, studying him as though preparing for some sort of exam. It was not helping the "specimen under the microscope" feeling Angel had been suffering from since the start of this, but at the same time it was almost cute. Besides, he'd take awkward fascination and curiosity over repulsion any day.

"I don't recognize this particular bit of anatomy." Alastor mused aloud, moving his hand ever lower, fingers pressing in between two rounded protrusions toward the back of Angel's sex, sending alarm bells through the spider. "What-"

"Al wait! Don't-"

But it was too late. The Radio Demon's hand moved to stroke Angel's spinnerets and the spider shuddered, coating it with fine, sticky webbing. Ugh. He'd had to deal with those for well over half a century and he still didn't think he'd ever get used to the queasy feeling it left him with. Alastor, however, did not seem at all bothered by this development. In fact, if anything, he seemed enchanted by his new discovery, studying the mess between his fingers with rapt enthusiasm. Slowly, Angel propped himself back up, fixing Alastor with an unamused stare.

"Hey, if you're gonna play with my spinnerets, you're gonna have to start paying." Angel groused, jabbing a finger towards his sadistically grinning bedfellow.

"Fair enough. Some other time then." Alastor said plainly, delicately picking silk from between his fingers, but Angel knew him well enough to hear the distant disappointment through the static waves of his voice. "Let's focus on the task at hand, then, cher."

"Don't call me 'cher'." Angel said with only a thimbleful of sincerity.

"Why evah not? Ah thought you _liked_ it?" Alastor purred as he reached for the discarded toy, the lazy, drawn out sound of the bayou heavy on his tongue. It made all the hair on Angel's body stand on end in the best kind of way.

"That's exactly 'why not'." Angel whined. "It's fucking _cheating_."

"Oh cher... Where did you evah get the idea that Ah play _fair~_" Alastor chuckled, lip curling as he flicked the switch, the device's rumble mixing with the crackle of his voice all too harmoniously.

The words "fuck you" died on Angel Dust's lips as the rubber disc pressed against him, the low pitch of the vibration turning anything he might've had to say to a drawn out sigh of satisfaction. Oh, he'd forgotten how that _felt_. There really was nothing like it, and as his muscles tensed and released in reaction to the stimulus, he couldn't decide if he felt more horny or nostalgic. Perhaps Alastor was right about the merits of older technology after all. He tossed his head back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, near overwhelmed by the entire experience.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Angel Dust?" Alastor asked smugly, voice carefully tamed back into its posh transatlantic accent, a hand stroking through the soft fur of his stomach, nails scratching lightly, drawing a myriad of strangled sounds from him. "I suppose that must be a 'yes'. But as charming as that was, I must confess- I miss your voice. Tell me, dear, how does it feel?"

He switched the toy off once more, and Angel's hips fell back to the bed. _Fuck_. Why why why was he dating an asexual sadist? Alastor grinned down at him, red eyes glowing with delight, and his heart clenched in his chest. Oh right. That's why. Angel Dust glared up at him.

"Fuck you."

"I'm afraid that offer's not on the table, cher." Alastor said, a teasing tone still in his voice. "Now....I won't ask again; **Are you enjoying yourself?**"

Alastor's voice turned to a primal growl, static rumbling out from somewhere low in his chest as he abruptly cranked the device to full blast, the thing surely making enough racket to be heard from clear down the hall. Angel's back arched, eyes wide, mouth hung open, unable to control the scream that tore itself from his throat, hips jerking in no particular direction, unable to decide if he wanted less or more. It was too much. It was not enough. Vaguely, he's aware of the fact that he's begun babbling, praises spilling readily from his lips, punctuated with moans of Alastor's name as he writhed on the sheets. If he could have focused enough to see it, Angel Dust would've been privy to the sight of Alastor watching him with hungry eyes, grin growing unhinged, attention focused on him with an intensity usually reserved for souls who would not live to see the end of their encounter.

Angel felt as though he was on fire, whole body trembling as orgasm crashed over him. And then it didn't stop. Alastor seemed to pick up on it like a hound hot on a trail and pressed the rubber end of the toy harder into him as he peaked, sending him spiraling. It was definitely too much now, and every cell in his body screamed as he came apart, hips jerking away of their own accord, but at the same time, he'd be damned twice if he was gonna tap out. One orgasm bled into another, and another, his sensitivity increasing each time he crested until he felt himself reach that blissful point of breakage, where all form of thought had left the building and he was openly drooling into the pillow with a cum drunk smile. Distantly, he heard the device switch off, relieving him of his blissful torture as a hand stroked down his face, collecting a tear on its' path. Alastor licked it off his hand, and it was more erotic than any actual sex act Angel had ever been a part of.

"What a show." He praised, crimson eyes flashing with delight. "I must admit, I had my doubts about your particular brand of performance, but it's quite clear to me now that you, my dear, are truly an artist."

"......I can't feel my legs." Angel said distantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do uh.. Do you need anything? A little quid pro quo?"

"That....won't be necessary."

Angel looked from Alastor's uncharacteristically embarrassed expression down to the large damp spot in his slacks. Oh. _Oh~_ That was certainly something. Angel put on his most triumphant smirk, pointing towards the incriminating stain.

"I'll take _that_ as a compliment."

"Yes, well-" Alastor snaps his fingers, and suddenly they're both cleaned. "if it makes you feel better."

Angel surged forward, using all 6 arms to pull Alastor onto the bed with him. Just a few short months ago, he would never have dreamed of crossing so many of Alastor's boundaries at once, but here he was, naked and wrapped around the touch-averse demon. And the kicker was that Alastor hadn't shoved him off. Hadn't punished him for daring to be so bold. He'd stiffened for a solid moment, like a skittish animal, but was gradually softening into the embrace, going so far as to bury his nose into the soft fur of Angel's chest.

"Alright Al. You've had your fun. Now, you're going to get rid of that dusty bacteria factory, right?" Angel asked almost patronizingly.

"Hmmmmmm perhaps." Alastor hummed. "I might be persuaded to make....technological advancements...in exchange for something of equal value."

"You're not slick, you freaky voodoo creep." Angel smiled. "And I'm not letting you anywhere near my spinnerets. But if you behave yourself, maybe I'll make ya a sweater with my pussy." 

"Kinky."

They shared a laugh, breath ghosting over bear flesh, the sheer intimacy of the thing near overwhelming in and of itself. Angel couldn't say it, not then and maybe not ever, but he loved Alastor more fully and completely than he'd loved anyone. Romantically, at least. Exhausted, he let his eyes slip shut once more, relaxing into the pillows. Alastor began to emanate soft music, not from his own era, but from Angel's, lulling him to sleep. As he let himself slip under the haze of slumber, for the first time, Angel began to suspect that Alastor may just love him too.


End file.
